1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an underbody structure of a vehicle such as an automobile.
2. Description of Related Art
In a vehicle underbody structure as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 10-331658, a rear floor panel is raised above a front floor panel to provide a fuel tank space therebeneath, and suspension frame mounting brackets are extended to the inside of the space or the proximity thereof to support a frame of the rear suspension system.
Each of the suspension frame mounting brackets extends horizontally rearward from a horizontal portion of a rear side member of the vehicle body. The rear end thereof reaches a position under an offset portion of the rear side member, which is formed to be offset upward to get around the rear suspension system and rear axles.